<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Oh No" - NCT2020 YearParty by MHyuck13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394591">"Oh No" - NCT2020 YearParty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHyuck13/pseuds/MHyuck13'>MHyuck13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, NCT 2020, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), WayV - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHyuck13/pseuds/MHyuck13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang are nervous to be working with NCT for the first time. The other WayV members tell them that all should go well as long as they remember the most important rule. </p><p>(In other words, WayV are a chaotic group that don't want to get their nose broken by a jealous Mark Lee.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Oh No" - NCT2020 YearParty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first "crack" style fic. </p><p>I'm just sharing all my favorite ships ;p</p><p>Please enjoy ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Xiaojun stop shaking!” Yangyang yelled at him, feeling the member’s leg bouncing up and down next to him in the back of the van.</p><p>“I can’t help it,” Xiaojun whined, “I’m so nervous.”</p><p>“Why are you nervous?” Kun looked back from the front seat of the van.</p><p>“We’re officially meeting the rest of the NCT members today!” Xiaojun complained.</p><p>Ten rolled his eyes from the middle seat, “And?”</p><p>“I’m such a huge fan… especially of 127.” Xiaojun spoke shyly.</p><p>“They’re cool! You don’t have to be afraid!” Lucas said from the seat next to Ten.</p><p>“I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of them.” Xiaojun said.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that, you’re embarrassing just by being you,” Ten joked and complained when Kun reached over to slap his arm.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, as long as you remember what we went over,” Kun reassured him.</p><p>“Right,” Xiaojun nodded to himself.</p><p>“Went over what?” Yangyang asked.</p><p>“Gosh Yangyang, do you even pay attention?” Ten asked, annoyed.</p><p>“Now now, let’s refresh on the topics of NCT. Dream members we should be familiar with, especially since Renjun is practically our 8th member and Chenle who is a fellow Chinese member,” Kun spoke.</p><p>“And he’s basically your son,” Yangyang teased.</p><p>“A better son then you,” Kun said as he stared at Yangyang, who pouted and turned away, “anyway, he’s best friends with Jisung.”</p><p>“I thought they were dating?” Ten questioned when Kun turned to him with a shocked face.</p><p>“How dare you! My son - I mean Chenle is not dating anyone.” Kun corrected, offended. At the same time, Ten turned to the newer members and whispered, “they’re 100% dating.”</p><p>“Moving on! Jeno and Jaemin we know are very nice.” Kun said.</p><p>“And they’re dating right?” Xiaojun asked.</p><p>“I thought Jaemin was dating Renjun?” Lucas questioned.</p><p>“No, Renjun is dating Jeno.” Yangyang said.</p><p>The three began to argue before Kun yelled, “Guys! The three of them are dating.”</p><p>“Oh!” The other members chorused.</p><p>“I forgot about that development,” Ten said.</p><p>“Isn’t Doyoung, Taeyong, and Jaehyun all dating?” Yangyang asked.</p><p>“No no! Doyoung and Taeyong are dating, Jaehyun used to have a thing for Taeyong but the ship sank before it even set sail,” Ten confirmed.</p><p>“Much like Taeten,” Xiaojun teased.</p><p>“Hmm Xiaojun, you know who my daddy is.” Ten wiggled his eyebrows as he looked at the younger member.</p><p>Xiaojun made a disgusted face, “I do not need to be reminded of the trauma I continue to suffer from after seeing you and Johnny together.”</p><p>“That’s why you always knock darling,” Ten winked.</p><p>“Ten please,” Kun begged, “anyway, Doyoung and Taeyong are practically married at this point.”</p><p>“Like me and my Jungwoo,” Lucas sighed happily.</p><p>“I used to think Jungwoo was cool when we trained together, then I was just disappointed when I found out he was dating you.” Yangyang said.</p><p>“I’m irresistible, what can I say?” Lucas said as he flexed his arm.</p><p>“So Jaehyun is single. Taeil is also single,” Xiaojun paused to think before making a scared face, “oh no, that means we will see Yuta!”</p><p>“Yuta is nice, he only looks intimidating. You just have to remember that he’s being sarcastic,” Kun reassured.</p><p>“No no. Not that. Yuta…” Xiaojun stopped before whispering, “and Winwin.”</p><p>“Ooo bad breakup, forgot about that one.” Ten scrunched his face together.</p><p>“It wasn’t bad, Winwin just suggested a break since he joined WayV,” Lucas said, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they get back together during this comeback.”</p><p>“You’d think Winwin wants him back after all the flirting he’s done with Mark in the last year?” Ten snorted.</p><p>“Winwin knows it was all for jokes,” Lucas shook his head, “besides Mark is completely off the market.”</p><p>“Ahh by Haechan,” Yangyang said with a pout, “must be nice.”</p><p>“Jealous much?” Ten teased.</p><p>“Haechan is so talented and funny and -”</p><p>“Cute.” Lucas finished, the two boys looking off dazed before Ten clapped his hands together.</p><p>“You are in a relationship Mister,” Ten jabbed a finger at Lucas before pointing it at Yangyang, “and you don’t want to get involved with that one. Remember the biggest rule.”</p><p>Yangyang rolled his eyes when Xiaojun spoke, “don’t get too close to Haechan.”</p><p>“That rule doesn't even make sense.” Yangyang complained.</p><p>“Listen, I’ve been around a long time - shut up Kun you’re older than me!” Ten yelled when Kun tried to speak, “like I was saying, Haechan is great. He makes you feel welcomed, he’s great company, he gives amazing hugs, and he’s arguably the best vocalist in SM, but you need to be cautious of growing attachments to him.” Ten warned.</p><p>“Because of Mark.” Xiaojun spoke.</p><p>“Mark is scary when it comes to Haechan,” Lucas said with a shiver.</p><p>“I thought Mark was the one who always pushed Haechan away,” Yangyang asked.</p><p>“Look I don’t know what kind of games those two are into with this whole push and pull of emotions, but just don’t get involved. Those two have been together forever and their bond is something I don’t even understand. If soulmates were real, then they’re a perfect example of it. So be cautious, because in the end you’ll not only be heart broken, but you’ll probably have a broken nose.” Ten finalized.</p><p>“A broken nose?” Xiaojun squealed.</p><p>Lucas turned back to the newer members, “ I told you… Mark is scary when it comes to Haechan.”</p><p>Xiaojun and Yangyang looked at each other in fear before nodding their heads.</p><p>“So just remember the rules, and the members' relationships and today should go by smoothly,” Kun said as he played on his phone now.</p><p>“Alright.” Xiaojun and Yangyang chorused, before becoming distracted on their own devices.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Xiaojun spoke after a few minutes of silence, “did you tell Hendery all of this?”</p><p>The members all looked at each other, thinking of Hendery who had left in the other van earlier this morning with Winwin for the shoot.</p><p>Kun chuckled nervously, “yeah of course we did… right?” he looked at Ten and Ten stared back with a horrified face.</p><p>“Oh no!” Lucas boomed in the van.</p><p> </p><p>🤭</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the van parked, the five members ran out of the van towards the set. “We need to find him!” Kun yelled.</p><p>The members ran into the warehouse where the filming was taking place.</p><p>“Kun?” Chenle questioned as he saw the 5 boys running past him, Jisung standing next to him, holding his hand.</p><p>Kun turns back, running backwards, “you let go of my son’s hand!” Jisung drops Chenle’s hand after seeing Kun’s glare.</p><p>“Lucas, what’s wrong with you guys?” Jungwoo asked when the members ran towards him.</p><p>“Hey babe, have you seen Hendery by chance?” Lucas stopped to grab his boyfriend's hand.</p><p>“Oh yeah, he was sitting on set talking to Taeyong and Doyoung.” Jungwoo said.</p><p>“Great,” Lucas raised Jungwoo’s hand and kissed it, “I’ll catch you later.” He winked before running off to catch up with the other members.</p><p>The 5 members entered the shooting site for the NCT 2020 Year Party. Standing next to Doyoung and Taeyong was their blonde member. They charged at him.</p><p>“Um Doyoung, did you do something to make Ten or Kun angry at you?” Taeyong asked.</p><p>Doyoung looked at Taeyong like he was crazy, “what?”</p><p>Taeyong lifted his hand to point at the WayV members coming quickly towards them. The three flinching back at their crazy faces, when finally the Chinese members reached them and grabbed Hendery.</p><p>Hendery screamed as the members swarmed him and started to shake him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked, gripping on to Doyoung’s hand.</p><p>“Ah… I’m sorry,” Xiaojun bowed, “just a group meeting.”</p><p>“Ohh.” Taeyong responded dumbfounded as the WayV members stepped away and huddled into a circle.</p><p>“Hendery stop screaming.” Kun scolded.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” Hendery asked while trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Have you talked to Haechan?” Ten grabbed at Hendery’s collar.</p><p>“What?! No, I haven’t! He was with Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin. But he does look really cute today with his curly hair-” Lucas slapped his hand over Hendery’s mouth, cutting him off.</p><p>“Shh!!”</p><p>“Hendery do you know the rules?” Kun asked.</p><p>“Rules? Oh you mean the Haechan rule?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, that rule!”</p><p>“Of course! I’m not trying to have my nose broken.” Hendery fake laughed.</p><p>The members slowly released their hold of the blonde member, letting out a breath. Slowly they all start laughing.</p><p>Hendery, laughing along, “was this what all of this was about?”</p><p>“Thank god, I thought you were gonna get hurt.” Xiaojun laughed.</p><p>The WayV members laughed like crazy people while Taeyong and Doyoung watched, even gaining the attention of other members in the room. Suddenly a cough interrupted them, all eyes turning to Winwin standing there with a Yuta attached to his side. “You guys look crazy.”</p><p>“Ooo” Ten whistled as he looked at Winwin and Yuta.</p><p>“I was right.” Lucas teased as Winwin blushed and pushed Yuta away.</p><p>“What the heck is going on?” Winwin asked as Yuta walked away grumpily towards Taeyong and Doyoung.</p><p>“Nothing, we were just worried that Hendery didn’t know about the rules when meeting the other NCT members.” Kun answered.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I prepared him in the car for it. Can’t have him getting beaten up like Lucas did in 2018.” Winwin started to laugh.</p><p>“Omg, you got beaten up by Mark in 2018?” Yangyang laughed along.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t know the rules then! I didn’t know when Mark said before that he was dating Donghyuck that it was Haechan.” Lucas pouted.</p><p>“Yo Lucas!”</p><p>The WayV members all jumped back when Mark appeared next to them. Mark looked at them confused, “uh hi.”</p><p>Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang started to bow at him, while the other members chuckled nervously. Mark moves to stop the three, “woah no need to bow. We’re friends right? And Yangyang we’re just one year apart.” Mark laughed, “no need to be super polite, the dream members don’t even do that to me.” The three stood up and joined Mark in laughing.</p><p>“You guys came in so quickly. The makeup artists are ready for you guys to get ready.” Mark told.</p><p>“Oh thanks Mark.” Kun smiled, “we will head there now.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll see you guys - ”</p><p>Mark suddenly stopped talking, his eyes moving past the Chinese unit, following the sounds of a honey like laughter across the room. The WayV member followed his line of vision before finding their target and looked in horror.</p><p>Across the room, Haechan was laughing hysterically sitting next to a blushing Sungchan. The WayV members zeroed in on the situation, noticing Sungchan’s hand resting on Haechan’s thigh. The Chinese members quickly turned back to Mark who had a clenched fist and a glare.</p><p>Suddenly the WayV members huddled up in a circle again, “did you warn the new member!?” Kun panicked and asked Winwin.</p><p>“No! Did you?” Winwin directed his question to Ten.</p><p>“No! I haven’t even met him yet!” Ten yelled back.</p><p>“Oh no,” Lucas whispered as they saw Mark move towards the pair across the room.</p><p>Quickly, all of WayV began running across the room, passing Mark, towards the laughing pair.</p><p>“Eh?” Haechan spoke looking up, Sungchan following and jumping back when he noticed the group running at him.</p><p>Suddenly Sungchan was yanked off his seat and pulled back over the chair behind Haechan into the circle of WayV members. Sungchan looked terrified at the WayV members faces.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” Haechan turned to them in shock and confusion at what happened.</p><p>The WayV members laughed nervously before directing their sight to Mark who now had his hand resting on Haechan’s shoulder, glaring at Sungchan still.</p><p>“Ah nothing!” Lucas screamed, “just going to get our makeup down and thought we’d take our newest member with us.”</p><p>“But Sungchan’s already done?” Haechan blinked at them.</p><p>“R-right, but we wanted to have some bonding time with him. Right guys?” Ten looked at the other members who smiled and nodded.</p><p>Haechan laughed, hand moving to hold Mark’s, “well have fun then,” he spoke before turning to Mark, looking at him confused. “Why do you look like that?” Haechan questions before pulling Mark to sit next to him.</p><p>The WayV members take that as their queue to run away with Sungchan into the dressing room. The members bust into the room trying to catch their breath, the makeup artists look at them like they’re crazy as they settle into the seats.</p><p>“My goodness Sungchan, I thought you were a goner.” Yangyang says with his hand to his chest.</p><p>“What?” Sungchan asked, confused.</p><p>“We need to go over some things with you.” Kun said, sitting next to Sungchan.</p><p> </p><p>😬</p><p> </p><p>The WayV members and Sungchan exit the dressing room ready to begin the shoot. They’re more relaxed now that they’ve educated Sungchan. The members take their seats at the table, waiting for their turn to shoot.</p><p>“Thank you guys for telling me.” Sungchan said, “I really don’t want my nose broken. Especially before I debut.”</p><p>“No worries,” Ten patted his back, “now we can shoot this with no problems.” The rest of the WayV members nod.</p><p>“Thank goodness. Me and Shotaro were really nervous for today.” Sungchan tells them and the members whip their heads towards him.</p><p>“Sho-Shotaro?” Hendery asked.</p><p>Sungchan jumps when he sees all the members eyes on him, “ye-yeah… Shotaro. He’s the other new member.”</p><p>The WayV members look at each other before that haunting laugh echoes at the other side of the table. Haechan is with Doyoung, Renjun, and a boy they’ve never seen before. The members direct their sight to the opposite of the room, where Mark is talking with Jeno and Jaemin. The Chinese unit looked at each other.</p><p>“Oh no.” Lucas says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! </p><p>Please know that Mark isn't crazy, I just wanted it to be dramatic! </p><p>I've always imagined this situation in my head since hearing about NCT 2020, and I love Haechan, so everyone else should too. </p><p>I'm trying to improve on my writing, it has been awhile T_T Help me if you can. </p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments or on twitter @MHyuck13</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>